Disguised
by villainsgirl
Summary: Robin has been training under the batman for many years and he has been keeping a secret the entire time. He is not who Bruce or Alfred could have anticipated. A bit of a gender-switch.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I know that all my batman facts are probably a little off, but this is a fanfiction so deal with it :p Also this is my second fanfic so please, please, please R&R I need your imput and advice. I'll try and update often. This first part is a little short sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own batman (I know what a shocker)**

I narrowed my eyes and looked down the side of the building. The cars honked and swooshed by below me. I backed up a few yards and ran. As my second leg left the roof I looked down and saw the little bright dots move around one last time. While I free-fell throught the cold Gothem air I was able to move into a diving postion. Now I was falling head first into the river of fast-moving metal and lights. My muscles tightened and I twisted into a flip. One after another, soon I was slowing down dramatically. I tilted my body and drifted over the top of another building. I landed on my feet next to him.

"You've learned a lot, Robin."

"Thank you, but I would not have learned much of this without you." For once I was on a good basis with my master, The Batman. "Where've you been tonight?"

"Away," with that one gruff word he was gone. Dissappeared into the dark night air. I sighed and walked to the edge of the building. Don't get me wrong, I like Bruce a lot but he never treated me like he treated everyone else. Five years ago he found me inches from death at the hands of two-face. He didn't have to save me but he did. I know he never wanted a partner or an apprentice but now he had both. I wanted to tell him "thank you" and I wanted to tell him my secret but I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks for continuing to read my fanfic :) So it starts to get a little weird in this chapter sorry. again please R&R.)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own batman **

By the time I made it back to the Batcave it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning. I was exhausted, like I was almost every time I came back from a night out. I wasn't sure where Bruce had gone but he wasn't here. I sighed and walked up to the Bruce Manor and into "my" quarters. Ever since he started to train me, I was allowed to live in the giant house.

"Robin? Sir? Why back so late?" asked Alfred. I smiled to the polite old butler.

"Busy saving the world," I answered with a cocky grin. He just smiled and shook his head. "Where is Bruce?"

"Master Wayne is...asleep."

"Alfred?" I interrogated knowing he was covering for his master. "What is he up to?"

"The master is on a date."

"Date?!" I snorted trying not to laugh. It was hard to imagine him on a date. I knew he was the richest, best-looking playboy in Gothem but I always wondered how his dates went. I mean what the hell would he talk to them about. He has a hard time talking to me and I know everything about him (mostly). "Well, I'm gonna shower and head to bed." I told Alfred walking into my quarters.

I walked into the bathroom and took off my cloths. Looking in the mirror I shuttered. My hair was getting long. It was beginning to reach my eyes. I liked to keep it as short as possible just to make sure people never questioned if I was a guy or not. So yes, to answer the gender question...I am a girl. Well, every year I am more of a woman then the previous year. When I met Bruce I was an orphan on the street. To keep from getting robbed, raped or beat up, I dressed like a boy. It has been nearly ten years since the last time I let people see me as a girl. I was now more comfortable as a boy but after I turned 12 it got increasingly hard to be a boy. I now resorted to cutting my hair into a military cut and wrapping my...chest...tightly in first aid wrap. So far it has worked out nicely for me. I have never been a very busty woman to begin with but my face had now lost all the baby fat and I obviously had no facial hair. Luckily, Bruce never questioned things like that. Alfred though, he worried me sometimes. He was incredibly observent.

I unwrapped my chest and stepped into the hot water. I took in the pleasure as it ran down my body and washed away the dirt, sweat and blood from crime-fighting. I wondered if I would ever tell anyone about my little secret. I mentally patted myself on the back for keeping such a big secret for so long. I took a pair of scissors and began to cut my unruly hair. I had been cutting my hair myself for so long I hardly needed to look in a mirror anymore. It never turned out perfect but it never bothered me. This time I cut it shorter than normal on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: So hi again, thanks for reading this far :) you guys are great, again pleeeeease R&R, I really want to know what you think)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Batman or any of the charactors. I hope that is somewhat obvious now :p**

Once I hit my bed, I literally passed out. I slept to hard for dreams and too hard to hear Alred come in and set food on the nightstand next to me. When I woke up I smelt the wonderful smell of French toast, bacon, coffee and my favorite syrup. It was strawberry flavored and Alfred only let me have it on special occasions. I wondered what was so special about today.

It only took me about two minutes to eat everything on the tray. I guess there was no reason to question my gender when I ate like that.

I dressed into a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt and walked out of my quarters. I quietly put my tray in the kitchen. I began to wash my dishes. I assumed Alfred was with Bruce probably in the back yard. They spent a lot of time out there just talking. I never really minded. I sort of liked the mansion to myself sometimes.

"Alfred can do that if you'd rather train." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned around to see Bruce dressed and cleaned. Dispite what I told myself, sometimes I couldn't help but feel something stirring inside of me when I looked at the hansom man.

"Ahh, I know, but...he does a lot already..."

"Alright," he said beginning to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked stopping.

"Alfred said you went on a date...how was it?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"It was...fine," suddenly a woman walked out of his quarters with only a long shirt. She was beautiful...but just like all the other women who came back to the manor. Tall, slender, big boobs and no personality. I guess everyone has a type. She smiled to me and kissed Bruce.

"I gotta go, hun," she said pulling on a pair of jeans. I looked away as she got dressed. She just giggled. "Never seen a naked woman?" she asked me.

"Ahh, yeah," I mummbled, "Not other than myself..." I added so quietly no one could hear me. What did he see in girls like this? I heard them kiss one more time and the door open and shut.

"Sounds like it went pretty good," I said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Yeah," he said, "you cut your hair again." I jumped at the mention of it.

"Yup, it was getting long."

"It was," he said with distain,"You were starting to look like a girl." My stomach jumped into my throat. He grabbed my shoulder, "I was joking! What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I said. "I think I'm gonna go train a bit. Last night that thief was able to get his knife into me a bit."

"Alright," he said and was gone. Where does he go when he does that? And how does he do that?

I walked into the work-out rooms and wrapped my hands with leather. Instently I went to the hanging dummy. I let myself go. Normally I held back a bit but today I needed to beat the total crap out of something. Within a few minute I got so sweaty I took off my top and let myself go in just a tank top.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Sooooo thanks everyone for reading this far! So the next Chapter will be a little different :p Please R&R!)**

**Disclaimer: I hope by this point everyone understands I do not own Batman or any of the charactors. lol**

I had no idea how long I was beating the bag but it was a long time. Finally, I callapsed onto the ground. The leather I wrapped around my hands was completely gone and my hands were bloody. I wiped sweat from my eyes and smiled. I was panting like a dog but it felt amazing.

"It's easy to win when your oponient doesn't fight back." Bruce said from behind me. I stood up and turned to face him.

"I thought you left," I said. He was looking my small stature and smiling.

"I didn't."

"Do you want to train with me?" I asked and he smiled. He dropped his blazer onto the gym floor and unbuttoned his shirt. He discarted it next. Now he was in a tank top like me. His muscles were much more impressive then mine but I knew my advantage: speed.

The fight seemed like it was in fast-forward. Every movement he made was powered with so much more force then myself. When he first started to train me, he went somewhat easy on me. But now he held nothing back. The full force of batman was fighting against me. It seemed as though I could never win this. I was already tired from beating the dummy but Bruce would never take that as an excuse. As the fight continued my stamina had decreased quite a bit. My knuckles, already bloody, were beginning to hurt. Suddenly he kicked up and threw me back. I landed on my back. It hurt but more than anything it angered me. I jumped up and drove my fist into Batman's gut. The impact took him by surprize. My fist hurt but he almost lost his balance. I took advantage of this and hit him again. Now it was his turn to fall back. As soon as he hit the ground he jumped back up and kicked me more powerfully than before. I flew almost entirely across the room. I got up painfully. The great Batman stood infront of me ready to continue the fight.

"What is that?" he pointed to the wrap that was now on the ground. The tape must have gotten to wet to hold on. Now I felt as though I was going to die. Bruce's expression didn't help.

"Umm, that thief...he kinda cut me last night...I'm fine though." I said trying to be as convincing as I could be.

"Alright, Robin," he obviously didn't believe me but he didn't seem to be in the mood to question me. "You did better this time, but practice, if just a theif was able to hurt you, clearly you need to practice more." I nodded thankful that he didn't question my answer any further. Though I wished he could be more happy with my attempt to fight him. "Do you have a girl friend or anything?"

"What?!" I was taken aback.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Umm, no, I...I am not really into dating."

He raised an eyebrow, "Robin, how old are you?"

"I guess I'm 16," I lied. I assumed I looked closest to a 16 year old boy.

"And you're not 'into dating'?" he asked. "Don't you like women? You're strong, quiet, kind...girls are into that."

"Ahh, well, I like having friends but I would not interested in girls who just want to...you know, get in my bed," I said hoping I didn't sound to weak.

"You don't want those girls?"

"No," I gulped, "I'm gonna go shower." I said quickly and ran out of the gym. I ran into my quarters and slammed the door behind me. Out of no where I bursted into tears. I _never_ cried. What was wrong with me? That had been so close back there but he didn't find out. Maybe he thinks I'm gay?

I sat on the floor for almost thirty minutes pondering what to do. Bruce would be almost certainly out of the house tonight. What if I tried it? What if I actually tried being a girl? It was easy to sneak out of the manor. I would like to do what the other girls did. I smiled to myself as an idea found its way into my head. Tonight, while Bruce was out with some girls, I would go out and get cloths and makeup...and maybe a wig. If I could hid my secret life from Bruce, I might have a chance of being a girl for once in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Hey sorry but i think this chapter is a little shorter then the rest and a lot weirder so pleaes tell me what you think cause I'm really unsure of this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the charactors. If I did I would probably not be writting this :p**

I walked into the night club and I saw a few guys turn their head to me. My black wig swished behind me like real hair. I smile to the boys and winked. I walked up to a bar and asked for a drink. It was weird feeling pretty, I liked it. The heels and tight cloths made me feel so...feminen. It was amazing.

It was almost 2 in the morning and I had made my rounds dancing with almost all the guys. I made some friend with girls too. Pretty girls. It was weird being pretty. After my fith drink a man sat down next to me.

"Hey, babe." he said with a wink.

"Hey, babe, yourself," I replied with a wink. Did that really just come out of my mouth. I looked at the little shot glass. How many of these have I had?

"Oh, you can't have too many." He said.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, it's the magic of alcohol. Do you wanna get some air?"

"I'd love some." I said walking outside with me. We walked further from the club. He took my hand and pulled me into the alley. "Where are you taking me?" I giggled feeling dizzy from the shots. Suddenly the smile left his face and he shoved me into the wall. I screamed. He began to take off his pants. A rush came over me and I punched him across the face. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall. I screamed. Suddenly Batman dropped down behind him. Shit! I slipped off my high-heels and began to beat the crap out of my potiential rapist. The Batman interuped the ass-handing I was doing and told the rapist to leave.

"Did I look like I needed help?!" I yelled at Bruce. He just widened his eyes. "I had it taken care of."

"It seemed as though you were not the one who needed rescuing," he said in his husky voice. I brushed myself off. For a moment we stared straight into each other's eyes. I wondered if he could tell who I was. "Have a good night, Ma'am," he said dissappearing into the night. I breathed out heavily and ran my hand through my fake hair.

"I think that was enough fun for one night," I said and dissappeared into the darkness Bruce left into.

When I got home I stuck into my quarters via the window. I stripped off my skit and top along with my wig. Slowly I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt. I dicided it would probably okay if I didn't wrap up my chest tonight since it was rare for either of them to come into my quarters. Suddenly I heard the doornob click and the door sweeping across the carpet.

"Mister Robin, I ha-" Alfred cut himself off and stared at me. How was I going to explain this makeup? My bandage wrap was not around me...none of my manly protection was on. I looked like a girl with short hair and men's sweatpants.

"I-I...can explain..." who was I kidding? I couldn't explain my entire lie of a life to Alfred. The poor old man looked so frightened and stunned.

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun! please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Batman or any of the charactors.**

"What...what is all of this?"

"Alfred..." I whimpered, "I'm sorry. I...never...never wanted to...hurt anyone...I'm sorry."

"Does Bruce know?" asked the old man.

"No," I looked at my feet. How would I tell Bruce? He was my master, my teacher. He took me in when I was just a little boy-girl. Suddenly, to my surpize and horror, a tear ran down my make-uped face and onto the floor. I looked up at Alfred slowly. His face was blank from anger. Instead he looked understanding and a bit sad for me.

"Master Robin..." he sighed, "What do you propose we do?"

"What?!" I squeeked, "You mean...you're not going to question me? Or force me to leave? What are you going to tell Bruce?"

"Nothing," he paused and walked up to me, "this is a private matter. Do you remember when you came and lived with us."

"Of course, how could I for-"

"Yes," he interrupted, "well, he wanted you to tell me anything you needed to. He wanted to train you, and just train you. He wanted out of your problems and most of your personal life. He told me to treat you like a son and he would treat you like a student. Master Bruce wanted a bit of separation from you."

"Alfred?" I suddenly hugged the older man refusing to let go. "Please don't tell him. I..." I sniffled, "I will tell him eventually." Alfred smiled and grabbed my sholders. He looked into my eyes.

"Of course, Master Robin."

I fell asleep instently, but my night was nothing but peaceful. I dreamed of Bruce and telling him I was a girl. I wasn't sure what happened in the dream but my heart pounded in my ears and I woke up with tears in my eyes.

The morning came softly and sweetly. The sun poured into my room and lit it up with a golden brilliance. I smilled and turned over in my bed. It would be okay. I knew that. I have been pretending to be a boy most of my life. And Alfred was right, Bruce had no reason to question me. I was his student and he constantly made it clear that I was _only_ his student. I lazily opened my eyes. It took a lot of work last night to get the mascara and eyeliner off but I was able to after some agressive scrubbing. My eyes still felt strange from the soap I used. I slowly rubbed them and rolled towards the window. I sat up and gazed outside. It was beautiful and sunny. These were the kind of day I knew Bruce despised.

Walking into the bathroom I washed my face and wrapped my chest. I found some discarted clothing on the floor and put them on. Looking in the mirror I smiled. Last night I felt like a girl...a real girl and now I was a boy...a real boy(almost).

On my way to the kitchen I met Alfred. He smiled at me and winked. He said nothing. I always felt an almost fatherly connection to Alfred. Bruce took me in but he was far to young to be a father figure and he never acted like a father to me. Alfred wiped away my tears and talked to me when I needed to be talked to. I smiled back to him and walked into the kitchen.

I wasn't very hungry so I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. It was saturday so I assumed Bruce probably wasn't here. Friday nights he was normally out all night. It was to my suprise when he wandered out of his room wearing just pajama bottoms. I almost jumped.

"Kid, where were you last night? We were supposed to go out." He poured his own coffee and sat next to me on the couch.

"Go out?" I asked stupidly thinking he meant go out as in a date.

"Yes, I had to go alone." He looked at me over his coffee mug, "don't worry about it, Kid. Not much crime in the streets last night. Though there was this...girl...she beat up this guy who wanted her. I guess not everyone in this city needs my help." I almost smiled as he talked about me.

"Girl?" I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what The Batman thought of my girl persona.

"Yeah, she was out at one of those clubs. Pretty little thing, I guess but clearly she didn't need any help from me." A smile krept to his face. I was sure my face probably mirrored his.

"Oh," I said sipping my coffee. "Are we training today?" I asked knowing the answer.

"No," he paused, "I am going to be out today." I nodded wondering what I would do to fill my day. "Do you want to come with?"

"What?" I almost spilt my coffee everywhere.

"Sorry, Kid, it was just a question."

"I...yeah! Can I?"

"Sure," Bruce sipped his own coffee slowly. I could feel his blue eyes look me over. I almost shivered. He could be so human and so foriegn at the same time. He could have a very normal conversation with someone while he analyzed them with superhuman focus.

He stood up suddenly and walked back into his room. "Get dressed," he called back at me, "into something nice."

"Okay," I called back. I walked back into my room feeling as if I needed to scream. Did he notice anything? He was looking at me for so long. I walked to my closet. I pushed my girly clothing further into the closet. I took out a nice blazer and a purply shirt to go under it. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My face was beginning to look more like a woman's everyday. "Soon I won't need make-up," I said to myself and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of Bruce walking outside my door.

**(AN: please R&R I know this chapter was kinda long :p sorry)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: Ok if i portray this villian wrong I'm sorry please, please, give me advice on this charactor! I have no idea how to portray her!)**

**Disclaimer: Im getting tired of writing this grr I do not own Batman! Nor will I ever**

"Are you almost ready, Kid?" He called from outside.

"Uh, yeah, where are we going?" I walked out of my room and found Bruce dressed nicely in a blazer and nice trousers. His hair was brushed back and he had shaved. I could smell the wonderful smelling cologne he always wore.

"We are going to meet with a potential enemy."

"What?" I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure," he said honestly, "but she sent me a letter the other night. I wanted to pay her a visit."

"'Her'?" I gulped. Those supervillain chicks always freaked me out a bit.

"Yeah," he said with a grin I knew too well. I followed him out of the mansion and to his car. I sat in the front seat cautiously. It felt weird going with him when he was Bruce Wayne. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the loud engine.

"Bruce?" I said as we pulled out of the driveway. "Why are you not going as Batman?"

"Batman!" he chuckled, "Now you sound like a journalist or something! I'm going as Bruce Wayne because she knows me as both."

"Oh," I said knowing exactly what he meant (to my displeasure).

"It's not like that," he looked at me.

"What ever you say." I said smiling. I sat silent pretty much the entire ride there. It felt kinda wonderful sitting this close to Batman. I didn't even need to talk with him to feel peaceful and happy. _Sometimes you can learn the most about someone when you arn't interupted with the noices of life_. I remember Alfried saying that once to me. I looked at Bruce. "What happens when you teach me everything you know?"

"Impossible," he said with a chuckle, "I know quite a bit and I learn more everyday. But you won't always be my side kick...if that is what your wondering."

"What do you mean?"

"Someday you'll wanna fight your own battles. Someday you'll have your own girlfriend, wife or family. We can't be partners forever." The last sentance took me by surprise. I knew that more than I knew anything but it hurt when he said it. I looked at my fingers. He was right. I already wanted to fight some of my own battles but I had no one to come home to, I wasn't a millionaire and I didn't want a girlfriend(or boyfriend for that matter) or a family. I wanted to stay in the giant house I knew to be my home and I wanted to wake up to Alfred's cooking, hell, I wouldn't even mind waking up to Bruce having a different girl in the house every night.

"You got aweful quiet, Kid," Bruce said.

"Sorry, just thinking...are we there yet?" I asked sounding like a child.

"Almost," he said right as he swirved off the road and down a creepy looking road. Plants of every sort canopied over the driveway. It looked like the plant conservatory at the zoo. My eyes widened as we approached a house completely covered in vines. (Well, at least I assumed there was a house under all of that.) Bruce stopped the car.

I walked silently next to The Batman as he confronted the plant-covered house. I was always amazed at how he never seemed...well, amazed. Or scared, he never seemed afraid. The door slowly opened to reveal a beautiful woman. She had the longest reddest hair I had ever seen. Her emerald-colored eyes were like poison, they were filled with anger toward Bruce.

"Ms. Pamela Isley," Bruce said sticking out his hand.

"Mr. Wayne," she said stepping forward and taking his hand. She kissed the top of his hand and pulled herself closer to him. She swished her hair in his face and smiled. "Or should I say 'Batman'?" she sighed, "Formalities these days! Makes a girl aweful tired." She looked at me. "And you!" She came closer and looked me in the eyes. The incredibly tall heels she was wearing made her taller than me but I still knew I could fight her. Her green eyes swirled with other colors. "You have a secret! Don't you, my dear?" She said loud enough for Bruce to hear.

"I..." I didn't know how she knew or what she would tell Bruce.

"Shh, shh, shh," she put a long finger on my lips and threw her superhuman eyes toward Bruce. He seemed completely immune to her powers. She seemed dissapointed. Or at least dissapointed enough to leave me alone. "Mr. Bruce Wayne," she declared, "The Batman and the owner of the largest house in all of Gothem...billionaire and vigilante on your time off...I hate you, you know," she smiled wickedly, "I hate you alot. And to be honest...I don't hate many people. Did you know," she paused and looked at me, "Mr. Wayne is responsible for all of this?" she pointed to her hair and all the plants around us. I remained unswayed. If I were actually a man, I am sure I would have been swayed by her looks but I wasn't and I didn't care about how she looked.

"Pamela, we need to-" Bruce was now the one with a vine-like finger on his lips.

"Shh, shh, shh," she said, "Call me Ivy, Poison Ivy." A wicked smile found her face and she laughed like a crazed animal. "I know you are here to 'talk' to me, right? You are here to see if you can make a difference with me. If you can't, I'll bet you'll come back as The Batman and..." she looked at me, "what are you?"

"Robin."

"Batman and Robin? Interesting...well, Robin, tell your friend to leave. There is no buisness to be done here," she smiled again. "And Robin?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Bruce asked her and me. A horrible feeling hit my stomach making me instently sick.

"Oh, my dear, have I let the cat out of the bag?" Poison Ivy traced my jaw with her long, green fingernail.

"Kid? What is she talking about?" Bruce looked me in the eye. His cobalt eyes drove into mine. I looked down and flushed.


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: Thanks everyone for reading! 3 love u )**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own batman or any of the charactors**

"Oh my! This has gotten so much more interesting!" She laughed crazily and grinned to Bruce. "Poor, poor, Mr. Wayne." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms lazily around his neck. "It seems the boy-wonder has a little secret," she said with a beautiful smile I soon grew to hate.

"What is she talking about?" Bruce asked again. And again I blushed.

"Bruce...I...I'm sorry..." I looked down feeling more heat rise in my cheeks.

"What do you mean? What are you sorry for?" He paused and grabbed my shoulders. "She's just getting in your mind!"

"No!" I yelled, "she's right. I'm a girl." I just said it. I sunk to the ground and cried. I promised myself long ago I would never do that. I also promised myself that my only true friend, my master, would never find out. He took a few steps back from me. Suddenly the memories of meeting The Batman all came back.

_My mother, father and brother lied around me. Their bodied were brooken and bloodied. The dry dirt was turning to thick mud from the rain and blood. A man was standing before me. Half of a man, half of something I had never seen. I cried out in sorrow and feat. I was almost 15 (in 3 days I would be) and I had never been so afraid. The 2-faced man came up to me and grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled me to my feet. I screamed hopelessly into the darkness for help. The man laughed heartedly. I begged for my life, I begged for someone to come and help me. I wanted nothing more then someone to save me. And someone did. Out of the darkness a hero came and saved me from my family's killer. _

_ It was a few days after Bruce saved me from Two-face and he let me have a room to myself. It was strange being in this house with this strange boy. He was only about 20 yet he had an entire house to himself and a wonderful butler named Alfred. I heard from Alfred that Bruce had only recently returned from years of training in a distant place. In fact Alfred told me all about my new friend and savior. He was a billionaire, a vigilante and an orphan. The orphan part I liked the best. He was like me! I thought. _

_ On my 15th birthday Alfred made me a cake and Bruce told me that if I wanted to avenge my family's death, he would train me. That was the best present anyone could have ever gotten me. _

I looked up at Bruce, "I'm sorry, I...can...explain..." I paused, "I just wanted..." I faded out. What could I say to him. For almost seven years I have been betraying him. I heard Poison Ivy laugh but I ignored her. I stood up. Suddenly the power came to me. I'm not sure where it came from but it overwelmed my body instently. Every muscle in my body tightened. I looked at Poison Ivy, she glared in return. I took off my blazer and jumped at the plant-woman. It took only seconds for our fight to become a giant battle. I knew I bested her on the force of my blows but she was slipery and hard to see clearly. I was luckily able to get a few good punches to her face but she sliced my back with something I couldn't see.

I had never fought anyone like Poison Ivy. She was a good fighter but I had been trained by the dark knight himself. With every punch, kick or throw we both grew weaker. I tried to save energy for later but it was hard. Poison Ivy drove me hard. I was bleeding, sweaty and dirty but in a way it felt good. All my anger, fear and pain came out in my fighting. I was able catch a glance at Bruce. I felt so horrible for what I did for him but if I could prove myself...just maybe.

I kick came out of nowhere and threw me to the ground. Poison Ivy stood over me.

"I'm sorry my dear," she smiled, "what pain I have caused you. I can see it in your eyes. So much pain...and guilt." She looked at Bruce and smiled again. She walked toward him, leaving me on the ground. It took effort to stand up but eventually I did. Poison Ivy was too focused on attempting to seduce Bruce to see me. I snuck up behind her and hit her hard. She fell to the ground. I knew I didn't kill her but I paused our fight. Now I was face to face with my teacher.

"Bruce...I didn't mean to hurt you...I wanted revenge..." I hoped he understood.

"Robin. Why would you dress like someone else? Create a new identity? A new you...just to avenge your family's death?" His eyes were hard and deep. I could not read him at all.

"Yes, but I thought it would be easier to be someone else...I didn't even know how to be myself..."

"Robin, I never said that what you did was wrong...I did the same thing." The last statement he said stunned me. It was true. His parents were killed. He trained for many years and assumed a new identity to go after the one's responsible for their death. Why had I not thought of this sooner? Why had I not just explained what I did? "You were afraid," he answered my thought. I hated when he did that.

"I'm sorry," my voice was so quiet I was sure even his bat-ears couldn't hear me. I leaned forward and embraced him. I knew he hated people hugging him but I needed to feel someone against me. I felt him slowly put his arms around me. It was awkward for him but comforting for me. I smiled. "Bruce, I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kid," he said. Something happened that I couldn't explained. "Kid, let's go home. I'll finnish the deal with Poison Ivy later."

We got in his car together and drove off. I said nothing and just watched the scenery change out my window. I could feel Bruce looking over at me but I didn't want to look at him.

"Does Alfred know?" his deep voice caught me by surprise.

"Yeah," I said, "He caught me once...one night I dicided to go out as a girl. I don't even know what came over me...but when I came back, Alfred caught me in make-up."

"You've worn make-up?" his head snapped my way.

"Well, yeah...I am a girl...I wanted to make sure other people knew that..." I paused and looked at my hands, "It was weird...I didn't really like it." It was strangely quietly for a few minutes. "So what is going to happen now?"

**(Kind of a weird ending, I know, I wasnt sure how to end it)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: Really short chapter, it is just the contiuation of Bruce and Robin's conversation)**

**Disclaimer: dont own batman**

"Kid, I'm not mad at you, I understand what you did." He looked at me, "I will continue to train you...everything will stay the same."

"Really?" I was stunned. A smile found my face when I thought of the night when he came to save me in the street. It was the only time he had seen me as a woman. "Bruce?"

"Yes."

"The other night when I didn't come with you...I was out at a club...as a girl. I was that girl you 'saved' from that creepy guy." I almost laughed when I saw his expression.

"That was you? No it wasn't! You were a girl...your hair...and your...everything." It was funny seeing him at a lost for words.

"I put a wig on," I explained. For a master of disguise he seemed very stunned.

"I suppose all of this does explain quite a bit," he mummbled.

"What?!" I was somewhat insulted.

"Well, you were kinda a strange boy."

"What do you mean?" I crossed my arms.

"You never were interested in girls...any girls. And sometimes you just seemed girlish. Not super girlish but enough for me to wonder about you." He looked back at the road in front of him. I sighed knowing I had been slipping the last few months.

"So since you know...can I be a girl around you and Alfred?" I asked.

"Of course," he said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: Yay a bit of smuttiness at the end! Also if you've never heard "i need a doctor" by eminem pleeeease listen I think it has inspired me a bit with this story! 3)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own batman. You: no way!?**

When we arrived at the Wayne Manor I walked into my quarters and dressed into something to work out it. I heard Bruce and Alfred talking. I pulled my sweats on and a bra and tank top. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked in the mirror suprized by how much I suddenly looked like a girl. I walked out into the hallway and found Bruce walking to the Batcave. I followed him quietly. I wasn't trying to hide but I didn't want to talk with him either.

I walked into the gym and wrapped my knuckles with leather. The innocent punching bag instently became everything I hated. With every punch I thought of everything I needed to defeat. Poison Ivy, my mistakes, my past and many other hurtful thoughts swarmed my mind. I let them confuse and try to take me. I held my feelings in until I couldn't take it anymore. It didn't take long for me to burst out of my calm state and attack the bag in front of me. Punch after punch, kick after kick echoed through the empty room. I wasn't sure where Bruce had gone but I didn't mind being alone. It was always hard to train when he was watching me.

I walked over the radio and turned it on. It was a crappy old thing (a rarity in the Bruce manor) but I loved it. "I need a doctor" bursted from the speakers. I loved that song. It reminded me of when Bruce found me. I was inspired to continue to train. I pulled myself onto the thin balance beam and cartwheeled across it. When I reached the other end. I gracefully backflipped back to where I started. I smiled at my acheivement and suddenly saw Bruce standing in the door frame. I lost my balance and fell onto my butt on the floor.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my back. I still had no clue how he was able to be so quiet.

"Sorry," he said, "but music will not help you focus on your senses."

"It helps _me_," I said standing up stiffly. "Well, let's practice." I said standing infront of him. He walked forward so I had to look up. I just smiled.

We fought longer and harder than we ever had. He was not in the mood to go easy on me. I didn't mind, at least he didn't have a problem fighting a girl. We threw each other across the room several times until we were both covered in little chunks of sheet rock and white dust. I jumped onto the balance beam and readied myself to jump. I flipped over him and landed behind him. I caught him off gaurd and kicked him to the ground. On the floor he twisted and kicked my feet out from under me. It was my turn to be caught off gaurd. I fell on top of Bruce.

I looked at his eyes. My face was only an inch from his. Our noses were almost touching. Our lips were... I shook my head and jumped off of him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said sort of suddenly. I began to walk away. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my heart.

"Robin," Bruce said standing up, "you did good. I can tell you've been practicing, haven't you?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. I turned to see him right there. I looked up at him and met his eyes. Those deep, complex saphire eyes. They seemed to capture me and pull me in. I could feel my chest move against his as I breathed in and out.

**(AN: Om nom nom)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN: So this might be my last chapter for a while I am going away for a few weeks. Warning: will contain smutty-fluff!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own batman or any charactors**

"Bruce, I think...I am going...to go..." I said stepping away. Bruce took my shoulders and forced me against the wall. He pressed his lips against mine. It was wonderful every move he made toward my body was wonderful. I pussed my lips into his and ran my hands up his back and through his thick, dark hair. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. He smelt so wonderful and she leaned down and began to kiss my neck. I felt his arms move around my body and hold me close. I had never felt so safe in my entire life. Safe and alive. He kissed my lips once more time and was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes. Like I guessed he was gone. A smile spread to my lips as I walked back to my quarters.

I turned the knob to the shower and let the steam fill the bathroom. I shut the door and took my cloths off. Stepping into the hot rain I realized how I was still in a blissful fog. Bruce had swept me off my feet. I could still smell his wonderful scent that overwhelmed my senses. I ran my fingers through my short hair. Why did he do that? What made him kiss me? It wasn't just a kiss either. It was harsh, true and long. He held me against him, he didn't let me go...and then he was just gone. I turned around and let the water fall onto my face. I smiled at the steamy water washed away all my sweat and confusion. It felt so wonderful but I couldn't help but think of Bruce. Everything about him. His scent, his muscular arms around me and mostly his eyes. Beautiful and blue.

I tuned off the water and stood silently in the little shower. I rubbed my sholder and looked down. What was I thinking? He didn't want me. He was Bruce Wayne, of Bruce Wayne Enterprises. He was the wealthiest man in Gothem who was a hero by night. He could have any woman he wanted. Why would I ever let myself think he wanted me? I was just a woman who didn't know how to be a woman. As much as I'd like to think I changed because he found out, I didn't, I am still the kid from the streets who'd rather deal with things with her fist. Bruce would never think of me as a woman...would he?

I stepped out of the warm shower and dressed into my Robin clothing. I put the mask on and looked in the mirror. I almost expected to see a pretty little thing. I almost expected to looke like Poison Ivy; tough but georgous. That was not at all what I saw. It a way it made me sad. I walked out into the hallway and found Alfred. He smiled kindly to me.

"Mister-miss, Robin, are you going out?"

"Yeah, where is Bruce?"

"He left already."

"What?! Without me?"

"Sorry," he said walking into the kitchen. I ran out of the house.

I eventually found Batman ontop of one of the tallest building in Gothem. He blended in with the gargoils but by now I was able to tell he apart from the stone figures. "Why'd you leave me?"

"Robin," he looked surprised.

"Yeah, what happened to me being your partner?" I wasn't as mad as I sounded.

"I figured you didn't want to come." He said with his deeper, harsher 'batman' voice.

"You 'figured'? Because you kissed me?" I asked stepping closer.

"I have to go get that theif," he jumped from the building and glided down to the alley below. I followed his somewhat angrily. More theives were down there then we imagined but that was no problem. "I have the left, get the right." He told me. I instently began to kick the crap out of the theives. I took back the jewelry the stole. I bumped into Bruce's back.

"So am I right?" I asked kicking a particularly fat theif in the face.

"No, I didnn't mind kissing you," he said punching three theives with one punch.

"'Mind'? You 'didn't mind'?" I asked offended. Stepping on the foot of a theif and then punching him in the face.

"Well, yeah, I did it for a reason." He kicked two more in the gut.

"A reason?" I asked angrily taking the gold back.

"Yeah, I wanted to." Batman smashed another against a building.

"Why?"

"Kid?! Can we talk about this later?" he asked avoiding a bullet shot at him. I kicked the gun out of the theif's shaking hand.

"Now is a great time for me." I growled. Bruce sighed and stepped over the theives on the ground. He walked toward me and pressed me against the wall again. He kissed me harshly and powerful.

"I wanted to." He dialed 911 on one of the theif's phone and dissappeared into the alley's darkness. I followed him somewhat flustered.

**(AN: wow 2 romantic scenes *sorta* in one chapter...think im rushing into it?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: Sorry for the short chapter i had an author's block :p if you have any ideas let me know and please R&R)**

I sat in my room panicing about what happened. "I don't have to pretend anymore," I told myself, "isn't that a good thing?" I pulled the covers over me and shivered. I could still smell Bruce's scent on me. A part of me wanted to bathe myself in his wonderful smell, run my fingers through his dark locks of hair and kiss him until I can't breathe any more. The other part of me (the more sensable part) wanted things to go back to the way they were: when I was just Bruce's apprentice. I slowly stood up and pulled on a pair of sweat-pants and walked into the hallway. It was silent, like it normally was in the morning. A sweet smell of the colombian coffee danced about in the air and I knew Bruce was up.

I walked causiously on the tips of my toes so that Bruce wouldn't expect me. I krept into his bedroom to find him sitting upright in bed with an iPad on his lap and a mug of coffee next to him. He had no shirt on and his abs were half exposed under the soft golden sheets and throw pillows that surrounded him. He looked like an egyptian god sitting in his throne of sunlight. I secretly wondered if he had pants on or not. Making myself blush I slowly glided closer hoping I could sneek up on him.

Just before I made it to my bed he looked up from the iPad. "Robin," he smiled to me. I felt heat rise in my chest. I ignored my blushing chest and jumped onto the trone next to the dark-haired man. I playfully climbed closer to him and onto his lap. Bruce put his iPad aside and looked into my eyes. He ran his fingers under my sweat shirt and gently touched my skin. I smiled and leaned in towards him and kissed his lips, and then his cheeks. I straddled his legs and went up on my knees to make myself taller than him. I ran my fingers through his thick black hair and kissed the top of his head. Bruce smiled and kissed my coller bone several times before he pushed me onto the bed next to him and climbed on top of me.

Bruce's strong hands held me down forcefully against the bed. This man held me down so powerfully I knew I had no chance to get away from him. I didn't care, it felt amazing. His body was so close to mine I could hear his heart beat pulse through his chest and into mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN: Thank you everyone for your comments xD you people are awesome! thephoenixhasrisen and KandyCraze thanks so much! If anyone has any ideas I am open. Also sorry this chapter is a little boring I was kinda having a block.)**

I opened my eyes after falling asleep on Bruce. I looked around realising he was gone. I grumbled and ran my fingers over my scalp. Slowly sitting up I began to wonder what had happened. My body still sang from being touched by Bruce's and my cloths were on the ground near the door. I smiled just thinking about the Batman. He was most likely drinking coffee and reading the newspaper or possibly working out in the batcave.

I found my clothing and slowly put it on still in a daydream. Everything had been so wonderful lately, why? What did I do to deserve this? Bruce was possibly the hansomest, richest man in Gothem. Every girl wanted a chance to spend the night with him. And here I was, a little street kid, who lived with the Bruce Wayne. Some girly part of me laughed a bit at the other girls' misfortune, the other part of me (the more sinical part) wondered if it would last. Hardly any relationships where made to last and I learned that long ago. Not friendships, not reletives, and certainly not romantic endevours.

I walked out into the kitchen to find Alfred smiling to me.

"How are you, Miss Robin?" he asked pouring tea into several little cups.

"Good," I said smiling to myself as I took one of the little tea cups. "Alfred? Where is Bruce?"

"He's out. I heard there was some sort of armed robbery on the news, he probably went out to go and see if he could help." The Englishman sipped a bit of his tea and began to do the dishes.

"Without me? Why?" I asked helping Alfred clean.

"Robin," he said pausing and looking at me in a fatherly way, "Bruce...likes you...and I am still unsure to what extent he likes you but I believe he doesn't want you to help him with the Batman buisness any longer." I stared at the white-haired man dumbfounded.

"But, Alfred, I love being Robin! I want to help Bruce!"

"Miss Robin," he looked into my eyes, "Bruce..." he paused glancing down for a moment, "Bruce lost everyone he ever cared about. If you ask me, he became the batman to avenge their death and because, well, frankly he did not have anything to loose." I sighed as I thought about Bruce's family. I knew how he felt, if anything happened to Bruce I would...

"That's why I have to help him! I might be all he has, but he's all I have! I can't let him do this alone. He was the one person in the world who let he in his house and gave me a place to stay with food to eat. And now...well now I might just love him in different way." After I spoke I somewhat wondered what I meant. I did love Bruce but...what was I talking about. Alfred smiled.

"He is downtown... and he will need your help," Alfred smiled sipped his tea again.

I suited up and took off toward down town Gothem. Little did I know that my happiness was going to come to an end in the big city.


	14. Chapter 14

**(AN: So I thought that it needed a plot twist *ahhh* so I added a new charactor to shake things up a bit! Thanks for all the comments and reads! Please continue to leave comments though...I get lonely. xD )**

Jumping from building top to building top I looked around me for the Batman. He normally took his fights into the alleys to prevent unwanted attention but something in my gut told me that he wasn't gonna be in the 'normal' place. Alfred had earlier told me that Bruce left his phone behind, I assumed he didn't want me to come with but I wasn't gonna litesn start listening now.

The streetlights of Gothem made it easy to see the road and the buildings' fronts but the alleys and rooftops were nearly impossible to see clearly. I stopped on the top of Bruce Wayne Enterprises and put my hands on my hips. Where had Bruce gone?

"There's a new villian, Robin," said a husky voice from behind me. A shrill crackle of a laugh followed. I spun around and saw no one. I felt my heart pump faster in my veins and I could hear it in my ears.

"Who are you?" I asked turning again in hopes of finding the man. I saw nothing.

"Oh, you know, just a friendly neighbor," a laugh echoed off the roof tops. I turned again and again I saw nothing. I felt a finger tap my shoulder. "Over here, sweet-heart, I'm called the Joker." he laughed. I turned and saw a man with a shit-load of make-up covering his face dressed in an old suit that may have been worth something (a long time ago). Around his eyes was painted black and it made his eyes glow white in the darkness of the night, but this wasn't the scariest thing about him. He had a huge Chelsea grin. It was scared but painted over in red along with his lips making it look like he had a perminate smile. I couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't like the other villains that I battled against with batman. His physical appearence alone made sweat form on my back and forehead.

"You look frightened, little bird," the Joker paused and licked his lips. "Is it the scars?" he came closer to me and I retreated. "Do you want to know how I got them?"

I gulped not wanting to hear. "I was in a group with these guys, you know, the big thug type," he cackled a laugh. "I was just a boy and wanting to make a quick buck," he licked his lips, "you surely know what I mean. Anyways, I found out that this precious gem was being tranferred to this museum buy this rich guy, you know the kind, big rings...bigger pocketbook. And well, frankly, a _pretty_ worn-down liver."

The Joker came closer to me, so close I could smell him. He smelt of blood and stale smoke. "I was this close to getting the gem, this close," he put his fingers in my face to show me 'how close he was'. "But the rich guy's _gem-guards _caught me and brought me to the big guy. He was as totaled as a mini-van on the autobahn," he snickered at his own joke.

"Well, he came over to me and asked me why I was so scared, why I was so serious? I didn't answer." He leaned close and wrapped his arm around me and lowered his voice to a whisper, "And, birdy, I should have answered, I really should have. He came over with a huge smile on his face and asked the gaurds if they searched me. They told him 'yes' and handed him my pocket knife. The big man told me that I should learn to be less serious. He put my knife in my mouth," he touched the corner of my lips, "right here." He licked over his scars and grinned. "He cut only a tiny bit into my skin...because that is all he needed." He ran his gloved fingers over my cheeks with a laugh. "His guards beat me until the muscles in my face contracted. The tear he made tore all the way up my face," he cackled. "And now I. Am. Always. Smiling."


	15. Chapter 15

**(AN: So! Now you know the joker is involved. And omg he is impossible to write please tell me if I got him right. I know this fanfic is under "batman" but this is really just my own version of the batman movies/comic. So I realize the joker is a little different from Jack Nicolson's Joker. Please RandR! I really need to know what you think of the Joker xD. Happy reading)**

I was never someone who ran from a fight but running was all that was on my mind. "I...I have to go."

"Aww, no fun?" he wrapped his arm around me tigher and I pushed him back with pure anger. "Why so serious, little bird? Don't you want to know where your bat is?"

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" I yelled at the Joker grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the weather vein. He laughed cruelly.

"I didn't take him, but I know who did," he licked his lips and smiled knowing that he gained my attention.

"Who?" I slammed him harder into the thick metal pole. He just laughed at his own pain. I honestly wasn't sure how to respond.

"Somebody who is very unhappy with Mr. Batman," he said in a sing-song voice. "I _can_ help you, but the real question is _would_ I?"

"Joker, you _will_ help me, I will make sure of that!" My muscles tightened under my suit. He licked his lips again and looked at me through his eyebrows.

"Little bird, does the batman know?" he said quietly in a vague tone.

"Know what?" my patience with him was long gone and now I was just trying not to kill him.

"Know that you are well, _of the fairer sex_." I let him go and took a few steps back somewhat afraid. "Let's cut to the chase, sweets, I will help you for something in return. Something like immunity. I've seen what you and your bat do. I...I have bigger things coming. So leave me out of your quarrels and I will help you find the bat."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Does a pretty face lie?" he laughed and disappeared into the night.


End file.
